


Learning How To Breathe Again

by JoiningJoice



Series: Loyal to the Ocean [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Free! ES Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also RIP Rin's glasses, these guys is2g, they make me feel STUPID
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La distanza è ben più che un concetto relativo. Sousuke l'ha imparato durante tutti quei mesi passati fissando il cellulare nella speranza di vedere lo schermo illuminarsi con il nome di Rin – la distanza è un masso che schiaccia ogni speranza e ricopre le abitudini con un manto di dubbi e paure. Ma lo sguardo di Rin è un faro, e mentre entrambi si fanno spazio goffamente tra i passeggeri del volo appena atterrato dal Giappone a Sousuke sembra quasi che camminare verso di lui stia distruggendo quel masso, che la luce si intensifichi; e quando finalmente le sue dita possono di nuovo assaggiare la pelle di Rin la luce è tanto forte da accecarlo, e chiude gli occhi per mascherare le lacrime che si era promesso di non versare.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- Mi sei mancato tanto. -</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Breathe Again

La distanza è ben più che un concetto relativo. Sousuke l'ha imparato durante tutti quei mesi passati fissando il cellulare nella speranza di vedere lo schermo illuminarsi con il nome di Rin – la distanza è un masso che schiaccia ogni speranza e ricopre le abitudini con un manto di dubbi e paure. Ma lo sguardo di Rin è un faro, e mentre entrambi si fanno spazio goffamente tra i passeggeri del volo appena atterrato dal Giappone a Sousuke sembra quasi che camminare verso di lui stia distruggendo quel masso, che la luce si intensifichi; e quando finalmente le sue dita possono di nuovo assaggiare la pelle di Rin la luce è tanto forte da accecarlo, e chiude gli occhi per mascherare le lacrime che si era promesso di non versare.

\- Mi sei mancato tanto. -

È appena un sussurro, ma vibra contro la sua gola ed è fisico, reale. Sousuke abbandona la valigia a sé stessa e circonda le spalle di Rin con entrambe le braccia, incurante di dove si trovano. Lo stringe abbastanza da sentire il suo battito contro il proprio, e prega di non dover mai abbandonare quel posto e quel momento, sicuro che non possa esistere niente di più perfetto che abbracciare la persona che ama e adora in mezzo a una folla di sconosciuti che perlopiù ignorano la loro esistenza. Sopporterebbe nuovamente tutti i mesi di separazione, se significasse riabbracciarlo una seconda volta in quel modo.

\- Non mi stai aiutando. - Riesce a mormorare, tirando su col naso. Rin ride e trema, e persino il movimento della sua cassa toracica contro Sousuke sembra un piccolo miracolo di vitalità palpabile – lo lascia senza fiato.

\- Non dovrei essere io quello che piange? - Privo di una risposta, Rin riesce a districarsi appena dall'abbraccio di Sousuke, sollevando entrambe le mani e poggiandole sul suo volto. Lo tira verso sé delicatamente, e Sousuke si costringe ad aprire gli occhi – e l'attimo dopo si promette di non chiuderli mai più. Rin ha un sorriso sghembo ed è sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma sta trattenendosi per lui. - Ehi, Sou. - Sussurra piano. Lo ripete una seconda volta, come se solo pronunciare il suo nome possa ancorarlo in quel luogo; e una terza, forse semplicemente perchè il suono che produce lo diverte, lo commuove. - Basta piangere, ok? Sono qui. Siamo qui. -

Sousuke annuisce una volta soltanto, prima che le mani di Rin si spostino dietro la sua nuca e lui lo tiri verso sé per baciarlo. È una sensazione incredibilmente liberatoria – e per un solo momento Sousuke prega e spera che tutti si siano voltati a guardare, perchè la felicità che è dentro di lui ruggisce orgogliosa e vuol'essere vista, percepita; l'attimo dopo vuole scacciarli via, vuole Rin per sé. Scivola tra un desiderio e l'altro come scivola sulle labbra di Rin e lontano da esse, incapace di fermarsi a baciarlo per più di un secondo in un solo punto. C'è troppo che vuole fare, e troppo tempo da aspettare. E Rin sembra essere dello stesso avviso, almeno se il modo in cui sospira contro di lui è un indizio.

\- La metro. - Mormora, approfittando di una pausa tra un bacio e l'altro. Sousuke lo guarda confuso, le dita salite a carezzare i suoi capelli. - Se non ci sbrighiamo perderemo la metro. -

Avendo riacquistato un po' del suo autocontrollo, Sousuke non può fare a meno di poggiare la fronte contro quella di Rin e sorridere piano. - Non passa un treno ogni dieci minuti? Come mai tanta fretta? -

\- Sousuke! - Esclama Rin, paonazzo; questa volta Sousuke ride di gusto, liberandolo dall'abbraccio solo per afferrare la maniglia della valigia. La mano destra indugia un ultimo momento sulla nuca di Rin, e Sousuke non può rinunciare ad abbandonare un ultimo bacio sulla fronte scoperta prima di proseguire – ed è ringraziato da una risatina breve che illumina il volto di entrambi. Dopodichè le loro mani si intrecciano ed è Rin a trascinarlo in avanti, guidandolo attraverso l'aeroporto.

Sousuke si guarda attorno, sconvolto dalle novità. L'aeroporto di Melbourne è così caotico e rumoroso – e gli accenti sono così strani, e gli viene da chiedersi se tutto sembri così colorato solo a causa della presenza di Rin appena pochi centimetri di fronte a lui, le dita salde contro le sue. Quel che è certo è che seguire i suoi passi rapidi e sicuri è come ricostruire la propria esistenza – è così naturale, e così soddisfacente poterlo fare di nuovo. Rin si volta a guardarlo più di una volta – alla terza volta non resiste alla tentazione di fermarsi e baciarlo di nuovo, ignorando il fatto che sono sulle scale dirette ai binari della metropolitana, ignorando le voci dei pendolari che probabilmente li stanno insultando.

\- Mi sei mancato. - Ripete. Questa volta Sousuke può fissarlo in volto mentre lo dice, assaporare ogni cambiamento nella sua espressione; si chiede se quella malinconia ormai inutile che pervade il suo sguardo esista anche nei suoi occhi, se Rin sappia davvero quanto abbia bisogno di sentirsi dire quelle parole che già iniziano a stancarlo – se avverta quanto lui la necessità di cementarle con una risposta.

\- Mai più. - Borbotta. Rin comprende, lo sa – lo avverte dal modo in cui si irrigidisce, spaventato. Non voglio più stare senza di te. Non voglio più starti lontano, avere paura. È una promessa che non può fargli e Sousuke è abbastanza adulto e maturo da comprenderla, ma non l'ha detto perchè Rin facesse una promessa a vuoto. Sentiva semplicemente la necessità di dirlo, di non rispondere “Anche tu”, almeno per quella volta.

Rin lo bacia di nuovo, incapace di ringraziarlo.

 

*

 

\- Ti sono cresciuti i capelli. -

Sono riusciti a raggiungere la metro senza altri incidenti di percorso, ma da quando si sono seduti Rin non ha smesso un momento di stargli addosso. È come se volesse imporre la propria presenza su di lui, qualcosa di cui Sousuke non può assolutamente lamentarsi. Piazza un indice sulla guancia di Rin per allontanarlo da sé ignorando le sue proteste, divertito.

\- Non sono cresciuti, si sono solo infoltiti. - Specifica. - E comunque che cavolo dici? Li hai visti fino a ieri. Non abbiamo fatto altro che mandarci foto per otto mesi. -

\- Sì, ma non li ho sentiti! - Rin scaccia via il suo indice e rigetta le dita tra i suoi capelli, massaggiandoli il capo. - Te li sistemo appena arriviamo a casa. -

Appena arriviamo a casa. Qualcosa dentro Sousuke fa capriole nel sentire quella frase. Il futuro è un mucchio di incertezze senza fondamento, ma l'immediato futuro? Quello è una certezza dolcissima. Si volta a guardare Rin, ancora intento a ispezionargli i capelli, e con un gesto della mano abbassa gli occhiali da sole che tengono indietro i capelli della frangia giù.

\- Sei proprio un idiota! - Borbotta lui, mentre Sousuke ride divertito. Si risistema con un gesto vanitoso, poggiando finalmente la sedia sullo schienale. Indica appena le due ragazze sedute davanti a loro. - Sai che stanno dicendo? -

Sousuke fa spallucce. - Illuminami. -

\- Che sei il ragazzo giapponese più bello che abbiano mai visto. - Rivela Rin. Sousuke dissimula l'imbarazzo con un colpo di tosse, fissandolo con gli occhi sgranati. - Hanno dei buoni gusti. -

\- Hanno torto. -

\- Ah, e così? -

Sousuke sorride di nuovo, sicuro che ciò che sta per dire manderà Rin al settimo cielo e lo ridurrà a un idiota balbuziente; ma non può resistere all'idea di provocarlo, ora che può godersi dal vivo la sua reazione. - Sì, non si sono fermate a guardare bene te. -

Come previsto, Rin impiega ben più di un secondo per ricomporsi dopo quella battuta; secondi preziosi che Sousuke passa a ridere, senza neanche sentire i pugnetti frustrati con cui Rin lo colpisce al braccio. Lo guarda alzarsi e sistemarsi di nuovo gli occhiali sui capelli. - È la nostra fermata. -

Sousuke lo segue di nuovo appena dietro di lui, fuori dalla metro e catapultato nel caos della città. C'è una brezza leggera che soffia sul suo collo e muove appena i capelli e la maglia leggera di Rin, e proviene dal mare; Sousuke si volta a fissarlo, saggiandone la maestosità con lo sguardo – e fa una scoperta insolita, che lo costringe a fermarsi sul marciapiede. Il suo ragazzo si volta a guardarlo confuso.

\- Che c'è? -

Vorrebbe avere la forza di distogliere lo sguardo dall'oceano per dire a Rin quanto la verità lo lasci basito. Vorrebbe potergli dire che ha sempre creduto che ci fosse qualcosa di speciale in quelle acque – doveva esserci un motivo se Rin ha sempre voluto nuotare lì. Era più semplice che accettare la realtà.

L'oceano è identico da qualunque punto lo si osservi.

\- Nulla. - Risponde. Questa volta, quando riprendono a passeggiare, Sousuke è al fianco di Rin.

 

*

 

L'appartamento di Rin è un piccolo angolo d'oriente in quel mondo straniero, e la cosa lo sorprende non poco. Il rosso si ferma a fissarlo dal bel mezzo della sala, mentre Sousuke abbandona la valigia nell'ingresso.

\- Benvenuto a casa.

Ha un suono così dolce e definitivo che di nuovo Sousuke si sente come se quelle parole bastino a distruggere incertezze e dubbi che credeva ormai parte fisica di se stesso; di nuovo cerca il contatto di Rin e di nuovo lo trova, senza più bisogno di annaspare alla cieca, senza più bisogno di immaginarlo. Quando si baciano di nuovo è evidente che almeno il timore che l'altro sia una visione è scomparso – non c'è gentilezza, non c'è timore o pacatezza, ma una fame di morire tra le labbra dell'altro tenuta sopita troppo a lungo che guida due corpi barcollanti verso la parete. Rin è svelto ad allargare le gambe lungo i suoi fianchi per consentire a Sousuke di premere i loro bacini uno contro l'altro più di quanto stia già facendo, le sue mani stringono i suoi capelli scuri e tirano indietro la testa.

\- Ho cambiato idea sul tuo taglio di capelli. - Mormora, prima di alzarsi a posare un bacio sul collo. Sousuke non ha neanche la forza di rispondere – hanno parlato abbastanza, non è mai stato bravo con le parole e soprattutto il modo in cui Rin sembra intenzionato a lasciarlo pieno di lividi violacei sul collo gli impedisce di mettere una dietro l'altra due parole di senso compiuto. Preme ancora Rin contro la parete e abbassa le mani a sostenergli le natiche, lasciando che il più basso possa alzare entrambe le gambe attorno al suo bacino e maledendo i jeans che stringono quel culo perfetto. Rin sta ancora abbandonando succhiotti sul suo collo, fermandosi solo quando si sente trascinato via dalla parete.

\- Non sai neanche dove sia la camera da letto. - Mormora.

\- Improvviserò. -

\- Sousuke. -

Sousuke lo bacia di nuovo, per farlo star zitto. Fa un passo alla cieca verso il corridoio che ha intravisto entrando, ed è in quel momento che un rumore di vetro rotto sotto la sua scarpa uccide la magia del momento, gelandoli entrambi sul posto.

\- Sousuke. - Il tono di Rin verte sull'omicida. - Quelli erano i miei occhiali? Se non avessi la tua erezione contro il culo scenderei ad ucciderti. -

\- Troppo tardi. -

Anche quel momento si perde, se lo lasciano scivolare alle spalle. Rin contro di lui è quanto di più bello si possa avere dalla vita – sorride, lo sfiora, la fronte di uno cozza contro quella dell'altro e scoprono un modo sempre nuovo per far sì che le loro labbra si uniscano, una danza che termina quando al terzo tentativo Sousuke trova finalmente la camera da letto ed entrambi crollano sul materasso, un ammasso confuso di braccia e gambe e risate e vestiti che scivolano via come acqua. Rin gli è mancato così tanto – la sua energia, la sua forza e l'incapacità di stare zitto o fermo neanche in momenti così intimi. Sousuke si ritrova sdraiato sul materasso, poi sopra Rin e di nuovo sotto di lui, premuto contro il letto da mani ferme che tengono il suo bacino, mentre le labbra di Rin premono contro l'erezione ancora intrappolata nei suoi jeans.

Geme il suo nome con un sospiro quasi inudibile, e lo ripete più forte quando Rin sbottona i pantaloni con dita abili, per poi chinarsi ad afferrare la cerniera tra i denti, abbassandola piano piano. È così osceno da farlo praticamente vergognare – una parte di Sousuke vorrebbe tapparsi gli occhi per impedire all'imbarazzo di avere il sopravvento, e l'altra non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo pseudopornografico. Alla fine i pantaloni di Sousuke cadono via a raggiungere la maglia che Rin gli ha tolto prima. C'è un lungo momento in cui si aspetta che Rin si avventi su di lui, ma non lo fa; invece si ferma e si rimette seduto, le ginocchia aperte lungo i fianchi di Sou, ancora in jeans e canottiera.

Prima che Sousuke possa comprendere le sue intenzioni le dita di Rin scivolano verso la sua spalla. È tentato di fermarlo, ma il braccio saettato ad afferrare il suo polso si blocca a mezz'aria. Rin si limita a sfiorarlo con sguardo innocente, timido. - Come va con la terapia? - Domanda. È la stessa domanda di tutti i giorni; la domanda che gli rivolge ogni sera prima di dargli la buonanotte, quando sa che Sousuke è abbastanza stremato dalla giornata di lavoro che gli darà una risposta spiccia e breve, ma sincera.

\- Bene. Meglio di ieri, e domani andrà meglio. - Risponde. È una formula; un rito. Pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce è difficile, ma quando le sue dita si alzano a sfiorare le guancia di Rin e la trovano umida di lacrime Sousuke non può fare a meno di ripeterle, con una piccola nota finale. - Andrà meglio ora che sei con me. -

Rin scuote la testa e si allontana dalla sua carezza, chinandosi a posare le labbra sulla spalla ferita. Sousuke non può che rimanere a guardarlo mentre con le labbra preme contro di lui, come per chiedergli scusa – ma non c'è nulla di cui Rin debba scusarsi, non vuole le sue scuse. Lo spinge verso il proprio viso e di nuovo lo bacia aggrappandosi a lui come ne valesse la sua intera esistenza, annullando ogni pensiero riguardo la spalla o qualunque altra cosa. C'è solo Rin e vuole solo Rin – contro il suo petto, mentre la canottiera finalmente scivola via dai suoi pettorali e viene abbandonata in un angolo del materasso. La sua pelle scotta sotto i polpastrelli di Sousuke, che la sfiorano carezzandone ogni millimetro fino a soffermarsi sui punti che sa essere più sensibili. Sono di nuovo un ammasso di necessità senza capo né coda, di nuovo stanno mordendosi e tenendosi e amandosi come solo due amanti con un anno di assenze da riempire possono fare, come solo due ragazzi di neanche vent'anni pronti a cominciare una nuova vita assieme possono fare. Il sedere di Rin preme contro la sua erezione nei boxer – in un impeto improvviso, Sousuke slaccia i jeans di Rin e lo fa sdraiare sotto di sé per sfilarglieli. Rin è rapido a riposizionarsi sopra di lui, e questa volta la frizione contro il suo sesso è abbastanza forte da far sì che Sousuke si alzi per gemere contro il petto di Rin, seduto su di lui.

\- Ti voglio. - Sussurra Rin, baciandogli il collo e infilando le mani tra il materasso e il suo sedere, per premerlo di più contro sé. - Mi sei mancato così tanto. Così tanto... -

Sousuke è grato che almeno uno di loro due abbia la capacità di parlare in quel momento, perchè sa che se tentasse di aprire la bocca ne uscirebbero solo suoni sconnessi e gutturali; però sospira più e più volte il nome di Rin, consapevole di quanto la cosa lo ecciti, di quanto ami essere pregato. Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti Sousuke si ritrova la bocca di Rin contro la propria erezione nascosta dai vestiti – questa volta, però, prende il controllo della situazione liberandosi dei boxer lui stesso. Rin si prende un momento per fissarlo soddisfatto, sorridendo quel suo stupido sorriso sghembo prima di avvicinare la lingua alla punta del sesso di Sousuke.

\- Tu mi vuoi, Sousuke? -

Sou rotea gli occhi. Inutile negare che sentire Rin parlare lo ecciti – è l'elemento che ha sostenuto il loro rapporto sessuale negli ultimi dodici mesi – ma il suo ragazzo è più che consapevole di quanto fatichi a ragionare in certi momenti. Per incoraggiarlo a parlare, Rin poggia la lingua contro il suo apice e lo lecca appena, le dita premute contro le natiche ora nude di Sousuke.

\- Mi vuoi, Sou? -

Sousuke stringe gli occhi, cercando di ignorare gli stimoli che il proprio corpo recepisce abbastanza a lungo da poter rispondere. Le dita di Rin premono contro di lui e la lingua lo lecca piano, una piacevolissima tortura. - Sì. - Riesce a rispondere, alla fine.

\- Sì...cosa? -

Con la mano destra afferra dolcemente i capelli di Rin e lo tira indietro; Rin sorride. - Ti voglio. - Prosegue. - Voglio toccarti. -

Rin fa sì che Sousuke allenti la presa, sposta la mano dal proprio capo al proprio sedere. Sousuke è costretto a mettersi seduto, mentre Rin di nuovo si china verso la sua erezione, lo sguardo annebbiato dal desiderio. - Fallo. - Lo provoca, piano.

Dopodichè apre di nuovo le labbra e lo prende tutto in una volta. È inaspettato e piacevole – la lingua di Rin si muove sulla sua lunghezza rapida e lasciva, le sue labbra si chiudono su di lui, lungo tutto lui. È puro istinto che lo porta a proseguire ciò che Rin ha iniziato, a lasciar scivolare le dita sotto l'elastico dei suoi boxer per introdurre un dito tra le sue natiche, massaggiare il suo ingresso. Il ritmo di Rin si fa meno regolare – i suoi gemiti vibrano contro Sousuke, che non esita a restituire il favore ansimando il suo nome. Per Rin dev'essere una posizione scomoda, ma la necessità di toccarsi e possedersi è più forte di qualunque altra cosa – le sue gambe cedono e ben presto si ritrova con il sedere all'aria, a premere contro l'indice di Sousuke dentro di lui.

\- Più a fondo. - Sussurra. È un soffio contro il suo sesso, e Sousuke abbassa lo sguardo e lo trova ad ansimare contro esso, il volto reclinato da un lato e gli occhi socchiusi dal piacere. Impiega tutto l'autocontrollo che possiede per non venire semplicemente vedendolo in quel modo. - Sousuke... Di più... -

Lo afferra per il volto e lo porta di nuovo verso il proprio, baciandolo e assaporando il proprio sapore sulle sue labbra. Rin è indebolito, aperto, suo; Sousuke esce da lui e lascia che si adagi sul materasso, la testa sul cuscino. È il suo turno di abbassarsi, il suo turno di spogliare Rin dei suoi boxer e liberare la sua erezione, ma non è su quella che si concentra – pur prendendosi un secondo per massaggiarla, per riacquistare confidenza con quella parte di lui. Sousuke china il capo sull'apertura di Rin, già ammorbidita dal proprio dito – e prima che Rin possa comprendere cosa stia succedendo e quali siano le sue intenzioni, vi posa la lingua sopra e lo lecca. La reazione è immediata e il modo in cui Rin geme fa ribollire il suo sangue – il modo in cui si contorce, si tappa la bocca con le dita, chiude gli occhi. Lo lecca di nuovo e lo spettacolo di poco prima si ripete.

\- Come... Come cavolo ti è venuto in mente...? -

Sousuke non risponde – non subito, almeno. Si prende qualche secondo per leccarlo ancora, aiutarsi con le dita affondandole nella carne morbida. - Era una vita che volevo fartelo. - Rivela. Affonda due dita all'interno di Rin, amando il modo in cui la sua schiena si inarca e le pareti al suo interno si stringono contro di lui. - Da mesi... -

\- Sousuke... - Rin sussurra, urla, regala versioni balbettate e infrante del suo nome. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa a velocità pericolose, il braccio si poggia sulla fronte. Sousuke interrompe per alzare una gamba di Rin con tutta la delicatezza possibile e poggiarla su una spalla, posizionando il proprio sesso contro di lui. Rin torna a contorcersi e ansimare.

\- Rilassati... - Sussurra Sousuke; Rin lo guarda come per rimproverarlo, ma subito il suo respiro si fa più tranquillo. Lo sguardo di uno non vacilla in quello dell'altro, mentre Sousuke entra dentro di lui lentamente – lo ha dilatato ma non basta, e fatica a entrare del tutto. Fa per fermarsi ma Rin afferra la mano che Sousuke ha poggiato sul suo fianco e gli conficca le unghie nella pelle.

\- Continua. - Comanda, la voce spezzata. Sousuke annuisce e scivola dentro lui fino a riempirlo completamente, fino a sentirsi circondato di Rin – parte di Rin. Lui è lì più vicino che mai, gli occhi pieni di lacrime di piacere e la bocca aperta, piccoli gemiti che abbandonano le labbra a intervalli irregolari mentre Sousuke inizia a muoversi. Le dita afferrano e graffiano i fianchi di Sou – marchiando ogni centimetro di pelle che riescono a raggiungere, come se Rin sentisse il bisogno di rimarcare a chi appartiene, come se ce ne fosse bisogno.

Il resto è perso in spinte sempre più profonde, sempre più morbide e rapide. Nomi e incitamenti riempono l'aria, carne contro carne e labbra contro labbra quando Sousuke si china a baciarlo per far sì che il suo respiro si calmi, per fargli sapere che è lì per lui. Rin viene senza che Sousuke lo abbia toccato, sovrastimulato da quelle spinte – e nel sentirlo chiudersi e stringersi attorno al suo sesso, Sousuke impiega poche altre spinte a raggiungere l'orgasmo. La sua voce è roca e pesante mentre libera Rin della propria presenza e si china su di lui, sdraiandosi e abbandonandosi al piacere, il respiro veloce.

Le braccia di Rin tremano, ma trova comunque la forza di abbracciarlo e stringerlo contro di sé – ed è solo in quel momento che Sousuke si rende conto che questo, più del sesso, è ciò che gli è mancato di Rin. Quei momenti di intimità in cui nessuno sente la necessità di parlare, quella normalità – le sue dita tra i capelli e il suo cuore che batte a un ritmo che non è mai uguale al suo, né mai troppo diverso.

\- Vieni qui. - Mormora Rin. Sousuke si sposta dal suo corpo e si posiziona al suo fianco sul materasso, la testa sul cuscino; basta che allarghi le braccia perchè Rin vi si tuffi dentro, completandolo. - Ti amo così tanto. -

\- Anch'io. - Con la mano sinistra carezza la guancia di Rin, scostando i capelli sudati dal volto. Anche quello è un rito, anche quella è una consuetudine; non è la prima volta che se lo dicono e non sarà l'ultima, ed è quello che conta. È abbastanza.

\- Gli occhiali me li ricompri? -

\- Mmmm. Le chiamavano priorità. -

Rin si gira per dargli le spalle, facendolo sorridere. È più perchè vuol'essere abbracciato che per dispetto, e Sousuke soddisfa anche quella sua necessità, cullandolo piano e baciando le sue spalle nude. - Mi piacevano quegli occhiali. -

Le labbra di Sousuke si piegano in un sorriso contro la pelle di Rin. È abbastanza sicuro che lui possa sentirlo. - Io ti piaccio di più. -

Prima che possa impedirglielo Rin afferra il cuscino e se lo getta alle spalle, colpendolo al volto e premendoglielo contro, come per soffocarlo. Sousuke cerca di smettere di ridere e annaspare, mentre Rin mormora qualcosa riguardo il fatto che non troveranno mai il suo cadavere; alla fine smette di contorcersi e rimane immobile ad attendere che Rin sposti il cuscino.

\- Stupido bestione. - Borbotta Rin, soddisfatto. Uno spiraglio di luce illumina le palpebre chiuse di Sousuke. - Sarai mica svenuto sul serio...? -

\- Sì che sono svenuto. - Mormora Sousuke, trattenendo a stento una risata. - Ho bisogno di un bacio per risvegliarmi. -

Con gli occhi socchiusi vede Rin scuotere la testa, per nulla impressionato. - Il brutto addormentato. - Dichiara, tappandosi il naso e chinandosi a baciarlo con un'espressione schifata. Sousuke lo abbraccia e lo preme verso di sé, e l'espressione schifata si trasforma presto in un sorriso dolce. Un'espressione dolce che – gli piace pensare così e forse è una bugia, ma non gli importa – Rin riserva solo a lui, e a lui soltanto.

\- Ti amo davvero tanto. -

\- Lo so. Anche io. -

 

\- Ma gli occhiali me li ricompri comunque. -

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! E' un bel po' che non posto - specie in questa sezione - ma la lettura di High Speed mi ha fatto venire un'ondata d'amore per Free che non ricordavo di avere, e ho deciso di cominciare una serie di one-shot più o meno collegate post finale di Eternal Summer, su varie coppie e avvenimenti. La maggior parte temo finiranno per essere Sourin (eh oh) (sò belli), ma ho in programma in ReiGisa e il matrimonio di una certa coppia het...ok, L'UNICA coppia het che shippo in tutto l'anime. Vedremo :D  
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto e grazie se vorrete recensire! Alla prossima!  
> -J 
> 
>  
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) || [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sussurravaaicavalliealtrebellestorie) || [ Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com) || [ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) || [ Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol)


End file.
